The Sidelines
by RicaResin
Summary: When Kurt starts moving up the popularity chain at McKinley High, Puck realizes he needs to make his move before he misses his chance.


The Sidelines

The first time Puck noticed things were different was the Monday after Aretha and Hummel's debut as the new stars of the Cheerios. Kurt walked into school clad in his tight uniform, Santana on one arm and Brittany on the other. He had his head held high, like always, and with the two popular girls next to him he had a swagger to his step. Approaching his locker, he met back up with the black chick, who had the Asian Girl and Wheels along with her. People's eyes seemed to migrate to the group as he collected his books.

Puck wasn't immune to the boy's new allure. Hell, he'd noticed the smaller boy even before he joined Glee Club. When you spend your time watching for someone and physically throwing them around, you start to become aware of some things. Like the way his face lit up when he was excited, or how he could make himself look like he was on top of the world, even when he'd been kicked down. Or how his eyes would still linger on Finn every once in a while, but were going to him less and less each day Hudson pined after Rachel.

To be clear, Puck wasn't gay. Sure, he'd had some freak outs that could only be cured by getting tanked whenever he'd first started noticing how nice Hummel's ass looked in those designer jeans, but eventually he realized how ridiculous that was. He was the Puckmeister. Puckerone. Certified Sex Shark. And that's what he was. He wasn't gay, he was ... sexual. He could ogle Kurt Hummel's ass and turn around and stare at Santana's long legs if he wanted to.

However, he was surprised to find that while he didn't so much as blink when every teenage boy alive got glimpses of Santana's legs, he was not okay when other people started noticing Kurt's ass.

~

The second time Kurt's newfound popularity became apparent was in the cafeteria. Since Sectionals, all the Glee kids had started sitting together at one table, the jocks and Cheerios at one end and the nerds on the other. Hummel had taken to sitting between Mercedes and Santana, and that put him directly across from Puck. And Puck wasn't complaining about the sight (at least not on the inside). But it didn't help when he saw the way people watched the table closer. And Puck about lost it and went on a throat punching spree when people finally got over their awe and started coming by.

The first time wasn't that obvious. Stanley Bruick had come over and sat with his back leaning against the table to flirt with Santana. And that wasn't anything new, everyone flirted with her. But almost everyone (except Finn of course, because his eyes were glued to Rachel's breasts) noticed that in order for Stan to sit next to Santana he was practically plastered to Kurt's side. And normally that would have been a deal breaker because Lopez was hot, but no guy would touch the resident homo just for a chat with her. However, Stan was happily pushed against him; thigh against Kurt's hip and even sent him a smile when Kurt looked surprised. Everyone shared shocked looks and slowly moved on with varying levels of confusion and humor, but Puck thought he was the only one who noticed Kurt's blush and the way Stan's fingers played with the male cheerleader's lunch tray.

The day after that, that stupid JewFro kid had showed up and offered Kurt his chocolate pudding. Everyone stopped, several people looking at Rachel (who just looked confused that the kid wasn't pining after her), but Kurt shared a smirk with Santana before pushing the bowl away and stating in his best diva voice that Cheerios didn't eat chocolate. The kid frowned and took the bowl away meekly, leaving Santana cackling behind and Kurt with raised eyebrows and a shake of his head.

But it's not like everyone in the cafeteria hadn't noticed.

~

The final straw ended up being in the gym. Puck had sent a text to Matt right after school to see if he was up to a video game marathon only to find out that he hadn't even gone to his locker yet. He met up with him on the bleachers, and was surprised to find him surrounded by Finn, Mike, Stan, and David Karofsky.

"Hey, dudes."

Finn ignored his greeting, like normal ever since Baby Gate, but Mike and Dave nodded his way. Stan just continued to stare at the gym floor. Puck followed his line of sight to the Cheerios practicing. Several groups of the girls were stretching, including Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes stretching up front. Even as they watched, Santana pushed a reclining Kurt's leg back far enough so that his foot came over his head.

Stan let out a low whistle. "I don't understand how that boy does the things he does."

Dave grunted. "Who? The fag?"

Finn's foot shot out and he kicked Karofsky's shin. "Shut up, man."

They glared at each other, but Stan didn't seem to notice the altercation. "Hell yeah! I swear that boy dances around like a stripper."

Mike laughed. "You mean, minus the tits?"

They all looked down as Hummel did the same stretch on Santana and even though it pushed her skirt up around her waist, Puck knew they were all staring at the bent over boy and nearly growled at Stan's next words.

"With an ass like that, who needs tits?"

Finn glared at him. "Stop man."

Stan laughed. "What? It's not like I'm calling him a fag like Karofsky."

Dave looked like his brain was melting. "So, wait ... You're gay too? Is it spreading around or something?"

Stan shook his head. "Nah, I ain't gay. But are you telling me if you got the chance to do Hummel in a Cheerio skirt you'd turn it down? How often do girls let you do them up the ass?"

"Ew, man, of course I'd pass. He's a dude!"

"Whatever. What, Hudson?"

Finn hadn't stopped glaring at Stan. "Shut up, dude! Kurt ... He's a good guy. He doesn't need you being a perv."

Mike, whose eyes were still on the group below them, shook his head. "Well, that's not fair either, Finn. It's normal for us to talk about girls, but Bruick starts spouting about guys and suddenly that makes him a pervert?"

If Puck wasn't so pissed he could have laughed at the look on Finn's face, but instead he just shook his head and changed the subject to video games. And even as they compared Call of Duty 4 and 5, Stan's eyes stayed on Kurt.

~

Puck decided that night that he had to make his move.

He knew he couldn't use the same old lines on the diva that he always used. Kurt Hummel needed finesse. He was a bitch, and Puck had dated Santana long enough to have experience with bitches. So, he decided he would spend the next day brainstorming and act on it the day after, wasting no time. He'd blow Hummel's mind so much that the boy couldn't say no. (And then maybe when he was done Puck would get something else blown)

However, all of that went out the window fairly quickly when he entered the school.

Stanley was standing at Kurt's locker, leaning close and whispering in his ear. To Hummel's credit, he wasn't encouraging him, just standing and organizing his books, nodding as if interested in whatever the bastard was saying. But as Puck watched, the jock in question lifted his hand and set it on Kurt's lower back, fingers skimming over the small patch of skin between his pants and uniform top. Kurt jumped at the contact, before flushing from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck, still not uttering a word.

Puck had finally had enough. He made it across the hall in two strides and slammed his fist into Stan's face with as much force as he could. The guy slammed back into the locker and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"What the - !" Kurt was looking frantically between the two of them but before the Cheerio could say anything else, Puck gripped the back of the smaller boy's neck and forced their lips together in a rough, hurried version of a kiss. Kurt didn't react, simply stood there in shock as Puck eventually pulled away and stormed down the hall in a rage, ignoring the stares of their classmates and leaving the school.

~

"Puckerman!"

Puck rolled his eyes and tried to start his car again. It always picked the worst times to stall. "Come on ..."

Kurt stormed up to his open window and struck his shoulder with a meticulously manicured finger. "What the hell was that?"

Puck let his head hit his steering wheel in frustration. He probably wouldn't be able to get away with playing dumb. So, gathering his strength, he stepped out of his car and slammed the door, turning to face the angry boy. "What do you think it was, Hummel?"

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. "You punched out that jock and then kissed me; the worst kiss in the world, I might add. Why would you do something like that?"

Puck moved closer in his anger and he was surprised when Kurt didn't flinch or move away. "You saw the way that bastard was touching you! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Oh, he's not allowed to touch me, but you are? How does that make sense?" Puck nervously ran his hand over his mohawk and Kurt stopped. "Wait ... Were you ... jealous?"

"No." The answer came out automatically.

Kurt's hand came up and covered his mouth in shock. "You were jealous!"

Puck scoffed before biting his cheek. "Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

Kurt's eyes roamed up and down Puck's body, sizing him up slowly before he cocked his hip and stared at the jock's face. "Honestly, through the slushie facials and dumpster dives, I never even gave you a second thought."

The jock raised an eyebrow but he figured his disappointment was probably obvious, because when he turned back to his car a small hand squeezed his (admittedly phenomenal) bicep. He looked down at it, his eyes caught on the similarities between the pale skin and the McKinley white leather.

"But ... I could."

Puck tried not to hold his breath as he turned back around. "Oh?"

Kurt nodded, his hand never leaving Puck's arm. "Yeah ... you're cute. And a jock. Plus, you can sing and play guitar. It could work."

Puck moved closer to him, now for a completely different reason. "I'd say." Without a second thought, he leaned forward and let their lips come together once more. This kiss was slower, more sensual, and Puck lifted his hand to the small of Kurt's back. He laid the palm fully against his skin and attempted to erase all of Stan's touches with his own. Kurt let out a small groan as he was pulled against his muscled chest, and then pushed away. Puck furrowed his brow in confusion but wasn't too bothered when he saw how red Kurt's lips and cheeks were.

As it was, Kurt straightened his barely mussed clothes, flicked his bangs and walked back to the school. And Puck enjoyed what he saw from that angle too, grinning as Kurt's voice sounded over the parking lot.

"My house, five o'clock. You're taking me to dinner. I need romance if you expect me to put out."


End file.
